regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Censura en Asia Pacífico
Cartoon Network Asia Pacífico ha censurado varios episodios de Un Show Más, por lo general ha censurado la serie debido a las referencias sexuales, como decir malas palabras como "Crap", "Piss", también ha tenido censura en episodios con alta violencia intensa, incluso negándose a transmitir varios episodios. Primera Temporada El Poder *Cuando Rigby dice “Ahora ¿Cómo hacemos para arreglar este agujero?”, en la versión original decía “Now, how in the H are we gonna fix this S?”, lo cual fue cambiado por “Now, how are we gonna fix this hole?”. * Se reemplazo el diálogo cuando Mordecai y Rigby cantan con el poder, descartando el diálogo real, que es: "No mires nuestras entrepiernas mientras sincronizamos los relojes". * Se censura cuando Mordecai dice: “Ay Rigby” debido a que en la versión original decía: “You Drill Bit”. * Y cuando Benson dice “Keybord Crap”, “Crap” es sustituido por “Crud”. Sólo Acomoden las Sillas *Rigby explica que Benson diría "que se le caerían sus chicles" por no flojear, lo que en realidad dice es "que se le caerían sus pelotas". *Se corta cuando Benson le desea un feliz cumpleaños a Jimmy y este le grita. *Se corta la escena cuando el Caballo del Espectáculo Especial abre la puerta y se le caen latas de cerveza. Boletos con Cafeína *Cuando Rigby le dice a Mordecai "No puedo creer que vayas a un concierto por una pajarita", se cortó "por una pajarita" (En Turquía pasó lo mismo). *Se corta la escena donde el Grano de Café Gigante le chorrea café en sus pechos. *Se corta cuando el Traductor le lanza una sierra a Mordecai y Rigby. * Y cuando Rigby dice “Oh, crap”, “Crap” es sustituida por “Crud”. Golpes Mortales *Cuando Rigby dice: “Solo tiene un pico apestoso”, la palabra apestoso se quita. * Cuando Rigby dice: “¿Tú qué me dices de tu corte de cabello?”, en la versión original decía: “What about you with your crappy mullet?”, y de ahí, “Crappy” es sustituido por “Cruddy”. * Se censura cuando Rigby le dice a Papaleta “Estoy muriéndome de calor aquí abajo”. * Se corta la escena donde Mordecai le patea en la ingle a Rigby. * Y se corta cuando Rigby dice “Oh, cielos”. Pastel Gratis *Cuando Mordecai dice “Benson se enfadaría”, la palabra enfadaría es cambiada a enojaría. * Se corta la escena cuando Musculoso cree que hay una fiesta de desnudos. * Y se censura cuando Skips se desintegra. Parrillada *Se corta la escena donde Rigby pone un mantel en la parrilla y luego se quema. * Cuando Mordecai dice “Me hiciste enfadar”, la palabra enfadar fue cambiada a enojar. * Se corta la parte donde Mordecai mueve sus pechos musculosos en su sueño. Emparedado de Queso a la Parrilla *Se corta la escena del vídeo del Avestruz con el bat. *Se corta la escena donde uno de los Astronautas azota con su codo la puerta de su camioneta. * Y la última censura es cuando Benson ve máquinas de goma de mascar en la computadora, para no hacer referencias sexuales. Los Unicornios Deben Irse * Se censura cuando las mujeres le quitan la ropa al hombre en el comercial. * Y se censura cuando los unicornios explotan en el cielo, y cuando Mordecai y Rigby dicen “Cool”. Bromistas * Cuando Rigby dice: “Santo Cielo”, en la versión original decía: “Holy Crap”, y de la frase, se quita la palabra “Crap”. * Se corta cuando el maestro bromista dice “Tu madre se muere de hambre”. * Cuando Mordecai dice “Rayos, cree que le estamos bromeando”, se quita cuando dice rayos. * Cuando Rigby dice “¿Quién es el mejor bromista ahora?”, en la versión original decía eso, pero con “Jerk-dish” al final. Don * El episodio fue prohibido por referencias a la homosexualidad masculina. El Cuerpo de Rigby * Cuando Mordecai y Rigby dice: "Tu eres el amigo", en la versión original decían: "You're the Turd", y cada vez que decían eso, la palabra “Turd” era sustituida por “Plank”, ya que “Turd” es una forma de referirse a la mier**. * Se censura cuando Skips mueve sus pectorales. * Cuando el físico culturista dice: “Salte tu de mi cuerpo, estorbo”, se quita la palabra estorbo. * Y la escena donde se le ve el trasero al niño es eliminada. Mordecai y los Rigby's * Se corta cuando Rigby dice rayos. * Se corta cuando Margarita se pone la camisa, y cuando Mordecai se la queda mirando. * Cuando Benson dice “Holy Crap”, “Crap” es sustituido por “Crud”. Segunda Temporada ¿Qué hay, Gobernador? * Se censura cuando el taxi pasa sobre la cabeza de Mordecai. * Cuando Mordecai dice: “Gritas como un loco maniático”, se quita la palabra loco. * Y cuando Mordecai dice: “Santo cielo es real”, la frase se cambia a: “Oh viejo es real”. El Padre Tiempo * Las tres palabras “Sangre”, “Zombies”, “Cena” , y las escenas que les seguían, fueron censuradas. * Se corta cuando Rigby dice: “Solo se sientan a hablar sobre sus sentimientos, y con ropa”. * No se muestra el comercial de “Hermanas en Pijamas”, ni cuando se dice que apesta. * La escena de los dos personajes del vídeo juego besándose es cortada. * Cuando El Padre Tiempo dice: “¿Quién está haciendo ese desorden?”, el diálogo se reduce a: “¿Quién está ahí?”. * Se corta cuando Mordecai sale de la dimensión del padre tiempo. Fisgón * Se censura cuando Mordecai dice: “Cielos”. Mareados * Se censura cuando Papaleta va a la dimensión alternativa. Mi Mami * El episodio fue prohibido debido a las referencias al bullying. Beto Bullicio * El episodio fue prohibido debido a las referencias sexuales. Borrando la Memoria * El episodio fue prohibido debido a las referencias sexuales y a las referencias a la convulsión. Pero si Tengo el Recibo * Se censura cuando se ve al gerente con la regla encajada. Mujer Musculosa * Se le hace zoom a las escenas donde Musculoso está desnudo, llorando en la regadera. * Se corta cuando Rigby choca con Starla. * Se corta cuando se ven los tatuajes de Starla. * Y se corta cuando Musculoso y Starla corren en cámara lenta, y cuando se dan un beso de lengua. Tocado * Fue prohibido por las referencias al mito de "Bloody Mary". Los veo allá * Cuando Musculoso dice: “¡Cuando ustedes idiotas derramaron soda en mi cara!”, se quita la palabra idiotas. Hazme un favor * Se censura cuando Mordecai hace su 10mo favor, y también cuando todos lo ven. El cementerio * Fue prohibido debido a ser muy terrorífico. Tercera Temporada Juego Mortal * Se censura cuando se tira un brazo fuera del estadio. Cuarta Temporada Salida 9B * El episodio fue prohibido por la violencia que tenía. Cuentos de Terror del Parque II * El episodio fue prohibido por la violencia que tenía, aunque se transmitió en Halloween. Calvo * El episodio fue prohibido debido a las escenas donde se muestran los pectorales de Musculoso. Especial de Navidad * El episodio solo fue transmitido en fechas navideñas debido a la violencia que tenía. Categoría:Censura Categoría:Internacional